Devices to convert the kinetic and potential energy in ocean waves to a usable form have been disclosed and have been used to create useful energy. None, however, uses differential pressure acting simultaneously on opposing faces of a piston where these opposing faces are fluid-mechanically connected to two distinct locations along the wave direction. In the best case, one face is connected to the higher pressure resulting from the crest of the wave while the other face is connected to the lower pressure resulting from the trough of the wave—this unbalanced system creates a differential (net) pressure force on the piston.
In addition, no such prior art has resulted in widely accepted practical application partly because of cost, partly because of the complicated machinery required, and partly because of risk of loss from unpredictable natural causes.
Ocean or sea waves are naturally formed primarily by prevailing winds, temperature, rain and gravitational forces of the moon. The ubiquitous nature of ocean waves makes them available for harvesting by any person or nation with access to a shoreline. The inexorable and near relentless wave action in almost all bodies of water offers a diffuse but significant source of natural, renewable energy. This energy will be harvested for practical purposes once a simple, robust and cost effective energy extraction device is available.
Extracting wave energy in a cost effective system with simplified machinery and low risk of loss from hurricanes or other natural weather phenomena remains a formidable challenge.
Seabed-located systems for extracting wave energy have been proposed and thus the basic principles are known. However, there is inventive room for improvement in structural simplicity, cost minimization and robustness in a hostile environment.